


Small Worlds Shift Axis

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [9]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtubers RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Kinda, blood tw, death? ish?, i really like writing early dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: The Author becomes the Host.Not through eye-gouging or manipulation, but from the thoughts of a creator.





	Small Worlds Shift Axis

It starts with a itch in the corner of the Author’s eye.

It’s at the very corner, and he can’t stop rubbing it. At first he think’s it’s an eyelash or something. When it’s continued for three hours, he starts to think that there might be something seriously wrong with his eye, but it’s not as if he can go to a doctor. And Dr. Iplier, especially back in those days, could not be trusted to actually medically help somebody, so The Author had to let it be.

After attempting to narrate it away several times.

It’s amazing how many different ways one can describe, eye, pain, and end.

He may have killed himself from one of those narrations.

The itch remained.

For a while, it seemed he would simply have to live with it, the itch. And that was okay, he’d continue existing right?

And then, a week or two after, he collapses on the ground.

The Author’s head is pounding and his eyes are burning. Something warm is dripping from them and he’s almost certain it’s blood except the probably-blood is clouding his vision. His head feels like it’s collapsing inwards on itself, a black hole that wants to eat him entirely.

Eventually he becomes aware that somebody is in his room at the Ego house. There are two feet, with two legs going upwards from them, and after a moment the legs bend to reveal Dark. The Author can’t make out much of Dark, or of anything really, but it’s one of the days were the black substance is running down the other’s face, and The Author is reminded of their first meeting.

The Author wonders if Dark will kill him again, smash his pounding skull into the floor and shattering it and when The Author wakes up the other ego will still have brain matter on his hand.

But Dark doesn’t. He just stares for a moment.

“What- what hap-” The Author tries to form words, but his best weapon has been forcibly taken from him by the agony.

“We aren’t human.” Dark says. As he does his form shifts and the black ooze ceases. He has dark rings under his eyes and a crazed look. Another version.

The Author gives a jerky nod.

“A force, unknown to all, created us. We exist for no purpose other than those we create for ourselves.” He shifts again, into a shadow creature with glowing pink eyes and large, dark wings. “And it shapes us. For most, change, if any, is gradual and slow. But for other’s, for me, it’s sharp. Painful.”

And then Dark changes into something else. He’s humanoid again, but in gray tones and difficult to look at. The red and blue that The Author has seen a time or two edges around him, sharp and cracking, and a shiver runs up The Author’s spine. But this form leaves as soon as it came.

“Author, it would seem Mark has a new plan or two for you.” Dark comments. The pain is crashing harder, the blood in his eyes is thicker, and something settles on top of him, a thick and heavy material that he curls up in.

“H-” He’s choking on the word, but he forces it out almost against his will in a desperate wheeze. “Host.”

“Hm?” 

“I am The Host.” 


End file.
